Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for executing jobs to be executed in the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing instructions for the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
For instance, a network-compliant printer is connected to a Local Area Network (LAN). As the printer receives a job (PC print job) which is sent from a personal computer (PC) connected to the LAN, the job is executed in the printer, and an image related to the job is formed on a sheet.
In a case that, for instance, sheets to be used for the job run out while the job is being executed, the job is suspended. In this case, in a general printer, the job remains in a suspended state, until the sheets are replenished. Therefore, even when the printer receives another job newly, the job received newly is stored in a queue.
In view of this, the following method has been proposed. That is, in a case that sheets to be used for the job run out while the job is being executed, whether there is another job, for which another sheet having a size different from that of the sheet run out is to be used, is determined, and in a case that there is the another job (the another job is stored in the queue), the another job is executed upon interrupting the job (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-13545).